


Mois d'avril

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [66]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Greg is tired lmao, I Don't Even Know, Jokes, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Greg aurait pu lancer un Fifa ou juste dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais il trouva la carte.





	Mois d'avril

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai totalement écrit ça en un quart d'heure avant les cours. Un cours d'allemand qui plus est, pas que j'aime pas ce cours on se marre bien mais c'est d'un inutile mon dieu.

Mois d'avril

  
Greg n'avait pas prévu qu'il recevrait une carte quand il se lèverait le matin-même, en fait, il n'avait rien prévu, c'était le week-end et il ne comptait pas faire autre chose que se reposer (ou à la limite jouer à un Fifa). Il ouvrit la carte, et ce fut une plus grosse surprise que c'était signé pa son collègue champion du monde 1998. Même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Grégoire lit quand même le papier, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur son intégrité.

  
_''Les roses sont rouges,_   
_Les violettes sont bleues,_   
_Et tu es aussi beau que ces deux fleurs réunies,_   
_Au plaisir.''_

  
Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Greg avait apprécié le compliment, mais ça restait étrange, d'une, que Bixente lui dise, de deux, que ce soit poétique, de trois, que ce soit sur une carte. Ça lui semblait trop bizarre, Greg n'arrivait pas à faire un lien entre la carte et ce que Bixente aurait pu lui dire. Alors une folle théorie naquit dans son esprit en manque de café, et si son collègue avait voulu lui faire passer un message ? Si Bixente l'aimait ? Ses joues s'empourpèrent alors qu'il commençait à y réfléchir sérieusement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas l'iniative.

  
Puis il comprit. Greg regarda la date. 1er avril. Saleté de Basque.

  
Fin


End file.
